Blind Date
by paperheart18
Summary: A Charlie and Joey fanfic. The title pretty much says it all!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there,

It's been a while since I've posted anything on here. I know some of you are probably waiting for me to update "Three Months Sober".

I'd like to thank all of you who remain interested in my story. And for all the messages asking me to update it. Truth be told, I've gone through a period of losing interest and motivation for writing. It happens. Call it laziness. Call it writer's block. Or just call it life getting in the way.

Anyhow, I'm determined to try and get back into my writing. (A very good friend of mine has been trying to pursue me to get back into it). And whilst I do intend to continue with "Three Months Sober"(in fact, I should be posting a new chapter very soon), I've joined forces with a fantastically talented writer (who goes by the name of honey77) to see if we could write a story together.

We're not sure where it's going to take us – or even sure it'll work. And ultimately, it's just a bit of fun. But we fancied giving it a go. So, here's the opening piece, written by yours truly. The next part will be written by honey.

Feedback is always very welcome, because we'd like to know whether you guys think we should continue with our little "experiment".

Thanks for reading – hope you enjoy it!

**Blind Date**

**Chapter One**

_Joey_

_Blind date_. Just two little words. But at this very moment, those two little words were causing me much discomfort. As I sat there, waiting for my blind date to arrive, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. I glanced at my watch: I'd only been waiting for just over fifteen minutes but at this rate I was sure my nerves would eventually get the better of me. In fact, if my date didn't put in an appearance soon, I was pretty certain I would end up doing a runner from the scene. Patience may very well be a virtue, but tell that to my nerves.

I took in a deep breath and reached to take a sip of my most-definitely-not-from-out-of-a-tap expensive bottled mineral water. Relaxing slightly, I used the opportunity to take in my surroundings. Cicconi's was one of the city's busiest and most popular eating establishments. A little gem nestled in the heart of the city, the food was exquisite and the establishment was elegant but relaxed - although not too up market to be classed as foreboding or pretentious. I'd been there on a couple of previous occasions and always found it utterly delightful. It was the perfect venue if you were looking to make a good and lasting first impression. Like on a first date, for example.

Speaking of first dates... I'm not sure why I had exactly agreed to _"it"_ in the first place. After all, everyone knows blind dates are notoriously evil ways of meeting people who couldn't be less right for you if they tried. Not that this was my first blind date. Oh no. When I was twenty-two, a work colleague had set me up with a friend of a friend. To say it was a disastrous experience would be far too kind. It was the date from hell; uncomfortable silences competing against awkward, strained conversation. It had been the longest ninety minutes of my life. And after that dreadful evening, I had vowed never to repeat the experience.

But obviously in the sad world that was currently my personal life, forever didn't seem to count for very much. And so here I was, three years later, probably preparing to repeat said disastrous experience. I was either stupid, insane or just plain desperate. In fact, upon reflection, I was probably a combination of all three!

Unfortunately, I'd been totally and utterly helpless when it came to ignoring the constant pleas of my best friend, Aden, who, for almost two solid months, had taken on a stoic determination to get me to start dating again. And for some reason, he'd got a particular bee in his bonnet when it came to trying to set me up with his new girlfriend's sister.

I adored Aden; we'd known each other since we were seven years old. He was the brother I wish I'd had, rather than my own waste of space sibling, Brett. Handsome, tall and muscular with a killer smile and an infectious boyish charm, Aden was gorgeous in every sense of the word. In fact, if guys had been my flavour, Aden would have been my perfect match. Instead, he had cemented himself in my life as my best friend. Aden only had to flash me a smile or look at me with his puppy dog eyes and I was putty in his hands. And boy, did he know it. And sometimes, he really knew how to use that to his advantage. Which is why I had broken my long-standing vow and agreed to throw myself back into shark infested waters and endure another blind date.

_Flashback.... four days ago_

"Are you doing anything this Saturday night, Jo?"

"Nope, no plans. Dare I ask why?"

"Well... it's just...well..."

"Come on! Spit it out, Ade!"

"Okay. It's just that Ruby has an older sister... _a gay older sister_… and well... Rubes and I think you and Charlie would _really_ hit it off and…"

"No Ade. We've been through this before. Stop trying to set me up!"

"Oh come on, Jo. You need to start putting yourself out there again. You've been single for far too long."

"And I'm perfectly happy being that way, too."

"I'm sorry Jo, but that's bull…"

"Ade..."

"No Jo. It's been almost twelve months. Twelve months, Jo – that's almost a whole year. At this rate, you'll turn into a nun and no offence Jo, but I don't think you'd look good dressed up as a penguin!"

"Look Aden, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But it's not like I haven't been out on dates. I'm just not looking for a relationship. I'm not you."

"Dates? I don't think one night stands are technically considered 'dates'…"

"Aden!"

"Okay, sorry… Did I mention that she's totally hot?"

_Back to present day..._

Hot or not, as I continued to sit there, twiddling with my napkin and biting on my bottom lip, I was beginning to regret ever listening to Aden Jeffries. The nerves were starting to set in once again and I had visions of being stood up, which – considering I'd been out of the dating market for what felt like an eternity - would really do my self esteem the world of good. Not!

The thing was, I didn't really do dates as such; not since my last relationship had ended. I'd just never really found that connection, that spark with anyone. At least not enough to take it beyond the odd one night stand or casual liaison. At twenty-five, I'd never really been in love. My last – and longest relationship had lasted just three months. Maybe I was picky; perhaps I was hard to please. But I was beginning to think I was one of those people destined to remain a singleton forever; grow old with only a houseful of cats, never destined to find _"the one"._

In fact, as far as I was concerned, the very idea of a soul mate was utter nonsense; something that had just been conjured up to sell love and romance to the lonely broken hearted masses.

But then everything went out the window when _"she" _walked in. The _"goddess"... Charlie Buckton._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Thanks for all your wonderful feedback. We really appreciate you taking the time to let us know what you think of the story.

So here's part two of chapter one, written by the wonderfully talented honey77. I'm extremely honoured to be able to share this writing experience with her.

Honey has asked me to post this on her behalf. She's new to but I'm sure you'll all make her feel as welcome as you made me.

Comments/reviews/feedback is always very welcome because it helps to know what you guys think.

Thanks again!

Paper_heart

Blind Date

Chapter One

Part Two

_Charlie_

I needed my head examined.

Seriously, what had I been thinking when I had agreed to go on a blind date? Just the words _blind date_ were enough to send me into a complete panic. I'd had my fair share of dating disasters in the past. Ranging from the women who decided they wanted to marry you after just one hour ... to the women who looked like men, and you spent the entire night focusing on the slight moustache licking the top of their upper lip. When they asked you if they could see you again at the end of the date, you asked yourself if they had been sitting at the same table you had been the whole night.

I didn't know why I had given in and agreed this time.

Maybe because my best friend, Dana Perry, was incredibly hard to say no to. Not because she was just incredibly charming and had a way of making me see the light ... no, Dana was just downright annoying. She would keep at me until I wanted to drive to the nearest point and throw myself off it, just to get some peace and quiet.

Dana was happily in a long term relationship ... so she wanted_ everyone_ to be in a relationship, even me, Miss Commitment Phobe. Let's face facts ... I didn't have the best track record out there. I went through relationships faster than I changed underwear ... I'd resigned to the fact I may be destined to spend my later years alone, with just my five cats for company (okay, I didn't have five cats, but they definitely were an optional back up plan).

My one serious relationship had lasted promptly two months ... until there was an electrical storm one night, and my girlfriend, Ms. Sony Plasma, blew up in a tangled mess, its hissing fifty inch face laughing at me, mocking me, making it clear I had to start thinking about those cats. Heartbroken by the loss of my one real relationship, I resorted to a smaller version, but it never quite felt the same again.

I was once again alone ... but if I do say so myself, happily alone.

Until Hurricane Dana came along...

Flashback ... four days ago

"Are you getting up to much this weekend, Charlz?" my best friend asked.

I gave her a wary look. I didn't like it when Dana started asking about my time. Because it usually meant she was fishing for details, her brain working furiously to conjure up some new way to torture me. Dana was single handedly responsible for the two blind dates I had been on in the past ... both completely horrifying ... too much to even relive.

Dana and I lived together. We had been sharing the same flat now for just gone three years ... my best friend had since mastered the art of persuasion. I didn't know what it was about her ... oh that's right, I did ... she was just plain annoying.

"Oh I have big plans," I said. "They don't involve blind dates, double dates, one night stands ... or any other form of torture you are concocting inside that head of yours.

"Charlie, I'm hurt ... surely you have more faith in me than that?"

I tried to hide a snort. "Why am I suddenly feeling afraid?"

"Because I have a great idea!"

I groaned ... this is how it usually started. Dana had a great idea, and I spent the better half of an hour saying no and refusing to be a part of it, until I finally gave in, wanting nothing more than to make her shut up.

"I'm too afraid to ask."

Dana stood up, walking over to take my hands in hers. "Now hear me out Buckton, before you dig your heels into the dirt and say no."

I sighed. "I'm listening."

"Ruby and I were talking the other day ... and we have come up with a solution to your dating woes."

"My dating woes? I wasn't aware I had any!"

"You do," Dana said patiently. "Charlie ... you need to get laid. It's been way too long since I convinced you the last time to venture back out there ... you are 29 years old ... and you have never had a serious relationship! I have been with Shannon for two years now, watching you sit on the couch watching I Dream of Jeannie reruns. I'm sure you know Ruby's new man ... Aden something or other? When I told her you were rather lonely, she piped up and mentioned that Aden knew someone ... this girl. She's supposed to be adorable, Charlie ... and Ruby and I think she might be your perfect match."

I blinked, completely offended. "You spoke to my _kid sister_ about my love life? And since when am I _lonely_? I do just fine!"

"Charlie, you are not going to win this argument ... so just say yes."

I scowled. The smile on her face infuriated me. "So do you know _anything_ about this girl? Is she at least of legal age?"

Dana chuckled. "Of course ... gosh Charlie ... that was only_ one time_. How was I supposed to know she had a fake I.D.?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. I could feel a migraine coming on.

"Fine," I bit out. "But this is the _last time_ Dana! No more blind dates! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Dana grinned.

Back to Present Day...

I climbed out of the taxi, trying to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. I suddenly realised I had forgotten how to walk ... scratch that, I had forgotten how to breathe. My nerves were on end, and I kept asking myself why I continued to let Dana talk me into things like this. I could be at home, curled up with a good book ... or watching my smaller version plasma TV, laughing at the idiots on Wipeout ... now there was a great night in.

No, instead here I was, about to jump once again into the Lion's Den. I had a backup plan ... my friend Lesley was going to prank call me about twenty minutes into this date ... if I was desperate to leave, I could make up a sick grandma and hightail it out of there.

I opened the door and walked inside the dimly lit restaurant.

"Can I help you Mam?" the Maitre De asked, a smile on his face.

I thought fast. I could still make a run for it ...

He glanced at me expectantly, and I sighed. "Yes ... I'm meeting a Miss Joey Collins."

"Ah ... yes, Miss Collins has been seated ... just over there," he pointed out a table in the centre of the room.

I thanked him and headed for the table in question. My head was racing, and I couldn't believe how nervous I felt as I neared my blind date. I silently cursed Dana for this ... Ruby would also not get off lightly. What gave them the right to meddle in my life? I was happy! I was fine ... I didn't need relationships ... they were a complete waste of valuable couch potato time.

But as I looked up, I suddenly froze.

My eyes met _hers_.

She was sitting there, looking equally as nervous.

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, watching as a tentative smile spread over her incredibly lovely face.

It was at that moment, that every thought I had just had ... flew completely out the window..


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your awesome feedback over the last two chapters

It's always a bonus to know there are people reading it. I hope you continue to enjoy this little fanfic.

And on that note, here's the next chapter.

Paper heart x

**Blind Date**

**Chapter two**

**Part one**

_Joey_

"_Let me ask you one thing. Do you think you might agree not to marry me? And do you think not being married to me might be something you could consider doing for the rest of your life?"_

In my twenty-five years, I'd learned a lot about life through my favourite movies. Movies like "Four Weddings and a Funeral" taught me that there was someone out there for everyone. I mean, if a bumbling, floppy-haired sappy English dude could bag a hot American chick with a sexy accent, then there was hope for everyone! Even me.

Of course, I'd always scoffed at the very notion of love at first sight. As a full-fledged paid up member of the lesbian brigade, my Miss. Right had so far eluded me_ very_ nicely.

Sure, I'd had infatuations and lusted after more than my fair share of women. I'd even had a couple of what you'd call _"proper relationships"_ – which in the lesbian community means anything past the first date! But by and large, I'd never felt comfortable enough to open up my heart enough to give love, never mind allow it to be reciprocated. It wasn't that I was scared of commitment per say. It's just I had a very close relationship with my heart and ever since I'd fallen head over heels in love with my ninth grade P.E. teacher, Miss. Lacey, I was very protective of it. I wouldn't put it on the line for just _anybody_. Call it self-preservation if you like.

Although my best friend had a _very _different opinion. As is the duty of a true friend, Aden had berated me on many occasions for being cowardly when it came to love. His argument was basically this: if I didn't take a chance and open my heart (preferably before I turned 30!) then I wasn't living and might as well be six feet under. Okay, so he didn't put it _quite_ so bluntly. But I'm good at reading between the lines.

You see, Aden's a born romantic. It doesn't matter how many times he gets burnt, if he believes something or someone's worth it, then he'll give his all. And according to Aden, there's _nothing_ in this world more important than love. Not beer. Not sports. Not even getting laid!

Aden thinks with his heart - rather than a certain other part of his male anatomy – and would love nothing more than to see me take a huge leap of faith on love – even if it meant getting my heart broken into a thousand tiny pieces. Apparently my biggest handicap is opening up my heart and being fearless enough to take the risks that come with that. God bless him, if I didn't know better I'd think the man was gay!

Unlike Mr. Romance, I didn't believe that you could suddenly just meet someone… and with one glance look into their soul… look into their eyes and realise that you were incomplete and now suddenly feel whole.

But in one fleeting moment, _everything_ changed. From the moment my eyes met hers (and I started quoting Hugh Grant from "Four Weddings and a Funeral" in my head!) I knew _everything_ I ever believed in; _everything_ I held dear was a lie.

Aden Jefferies, Hallmark and all those romance novelists were right after all. Love at first sight _did_ exist. And as it turns out, I wasn't quite as immune to it as I'd always thought.

Yes, who needs lightening hitting you like a thunderbolt when you've got Hugh Grant invading your subconscious!

Okay, so perhaps love at first sight is a tad overly ambitious. Between you and me, there was probably a lot of lust thrown into the mix. And who could blame me. As divine creatures go, she was by far _the_ most beautiful woman I had ever set my eyes upon. Long, flowing dark tresses that cascaded half way down her back, she was slim and toned and looked every inch a goddess in a figure hugging deep red dress that showcased every inch of her exquisite body.

I had butterflies in my stomach. Or was it indigestion?

I just sat there, staring - and praying to god that my bodily functions didn't let me down and cause me to drool like a cocker spaniel. I knew I was gawking. And I could feel myself inwardly trembling as the woman of my dreams – let's face it; the woman of _anyone's dreams _- started to walk towards me. Yes, towards _me_!

I could feel my mouth getting increasingly dry as she apprehensively made her way over to my table.

I was starting to think I was being Punk'd! I half expected Aston Kutcher to jump out screaming in front of me at any second. Surely _she _couldn't be my blind date? No way could _this_ woman be Ruby's big sister, Charlie Buckton?

No, women like her should be fighting them off with a stick. No way did women of her caliber have to endure the indignity of being set up on a blind date. That was left for the likes of… well, me.

Yes, I was sure I was being set up on some kind of candid camera television show for public humiliation to be seen by thousands if not millions. And probably end up on YouTube. The very thought alone made me sick.

"Hi. Are you Joey?"

I looked up to find myself starring into a set of blue eyes that were as breathtaking to gaze upon as the Indian Ocean.

Not only did I manage to stop gawking for five seconds, but luckily for me, I remembered how to open my mouth and talk, too. Bonus!

"Joey? Oh, yes, sorry… yes, I'm Joey. And you must be, er… Charlie?"

_Nice one, Collins. Smooth. Real smooth._

"Yes," she smiled the most radiating of smiles. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

"I've heard a lot about you," I replied. I could form the words in my head. I could open my mouth and I could hear them as they came tumbling out. But it felt very surreal.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late. Traffic was murder on the freeway."

_Snap out of it, Collins. She's going to think you're a total dork. _

I smiled, watching as she settled herself into the seat opposite me, her low cut red dress giving me a perfect view of her womanly assets.

"That's okay, I haven't been here long myself."

_Breathe, Collins. Breathe. _

I don't know what it was about Charlie Buckton that made my palms go sweaty and my heart beat so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. For a brief moment I had a rather unsettling image of the face-hugger bursting through John Hurt's chest in "Alien".

I really needed to stop watching so many movies. At this rate my obituary was going to end up reading like some corny film tag line!

Okay, so it had been quite some time since I'd been out of the dating game, and in my limited experience dates were usually torturous experiences akin to having teeth pulled. But as she talked I listened, and vice versa. And it felt _so_ natural, _so_ comfortable. Like we'd known each other for years. I'd never clicked with anyone so quickly. It went way beyond comfortable. No awkward silences. No strained conversation. It was as though there was some unspeakable connection at work behind the scenes.

I heard her make a joke… something about had I got any I.D. I loved the sound of her voice. The way she couldn't quite pronounce her 'Rs" was so utterly adorable.

_Come on, Collins. There's a stunningly beautiful woman sitting right in front of you and all you can think about is her pronunciation!_

I was just about to say something charming and witty only to be taken off guard by the loud ringing from her mobile. As the chorus to Lady GaGa's "Bad Romance" filled the air, I watched her blush a deep shade of red that very nearly matched her gorgeous dress.

_She looked so adorable when she blushed_

"I'm sorry, I really need to take this." As she excused herself, I took the opportunity to ring my right hand wingman.

"Hello?"

"Aden," I hissed into the mouthpiece.

"Hey Jo. How's it going?"

"Badly," I groaned.

"How come?"

"Why didn't you tell me she looks like a super model?!"

"I think I recall telling you she was hot, did I not?"

"But there's hot and there's _hot_."

"Come again?"

I didn't have the time to explain – it would be too much for his male brain to understand.

"I think I'm in love… or lust… or whatever!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. It's a terrible thing! Horrendous!"

"Why?"

I ignored the question. "Are you sure she's gay. I mean, women _that_ beautiful usually fall into the curious-but-straight category."

"No, according to Ruby Charlie's about as gay as they come."

"I have to go…"

I cut short the conversation when I noticed her walking back.

"Is everything okay. I think I spy the waiter hovering… would you like to order some…?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Go?"

W_as it something I said? Something I did?_

"I'm _really _sorry. But I'm needed at work."

And that was it. She was gone. And I felt my heart sink.

As dates went, it was a non starter – heck, we didn't even get to order food! Once more, growing old with only a houseful of cats for company seemed like the path of least resistance to me.

"_I really feel… in short, to recap it slightly in a clearer version… in the words of David Cassidy in fact, while he was still with the Partridge family… I think I love you…"_

Oh I had it bad. I had it _really _bad. My worst nightmare was on the verge of coming true. I was about to take _the_ biggest gamble of my life – and take a leap of faith, _on love_.

God help me!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi ladies, this is honey here :) P_H has kindly offered to share her log in details with me so I can post my chapters to Blind Date when I have them ready, rather than having to make her do it! Thanks for all your reviews ... we are having fun with this. We still have no idea how long it will go for and where the story will end up, but that's half the fun of taking turns writing chapters .. we're surprising each other! _

_best wishes_

_honey x_

_**Charlie...**_

My bedroom door banged open, bouncing off the wall.

I groaned, grabbing my pillow and yanking it over my face. I was sure it wasn't even dawn yet. And I was in a cranky, foul mood.

"Get up Buckton," an annoyingly chirpy voice said. "Time to rise and shine."

"Go away Dana!" my voice was muffled.

I felt the pillow jump out of my hands, and I rolled over onto my stomach, refusing to open my eyes. I hadn't crawled into bed until 2am. I was determined to stay in bed for at least another three or four hours. It was Sunday. My day off. I needed my beauty sleep. Which meant I needed Dana to come with a mute button.

"Charlie!"

The next minute, I yelped.

Dana threw herself on top of me, showering the back of my head and my neck in kisses. She tickled my ribs, and I screamed and wriggled underneath her.

"_Dana!_" I shrieked. "For the love of all that is holy! Can't you spend the morning annoying your girlfriend and leave me in peace?"

"How can I do that, when I'm bursting at the seams to hear about how your date went?" Dana teased, gripping me and flipping me onto my back.

I opened my eyes, glaring at her. "Is there any chance I can get rid of you?"

"No," she grinned. "Spill Buckton, I want all the details. Exactly what time did you realise you had fallen madly in lust ... oops I mean love?"

I grimaced, feeling nauseated at the idea of sitting up and spilling my guts about the disaster that was the night before.

Dana observed my expression, and I saw the smile slowly fade from her lips. "Please tell me you didn't screw it up?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I muttered.

Conceding defeat ... again, I sat up, gathering the blanket up and holding it to my chest. I was feeling a little exposed in my night shirt.

"What happened?" Dana demanded. "You got home at 2am! I thought that meant you and ... well, you know..."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would think I scored right? And how did you know I got home at 2am?"

"You made enough racket to wake the dead Charlie," she accused. "Shannon almost fell off the bed when you charged through the front door."

I sighed. I had thought I had been quiet!

"Oops," was all I could say.

Dana stared at me. I could see her mind working furiously ... and I braced myself for the onslaught of questions I knew were coming.

Dana could excel as an interrogator. She had a gift when it came to nagging. Especially when it concerned me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said flippantly.

Dana scowled. "Nothing? You sat there all night mute?"

I tried not to grin.

"Charlie!" her voice was starting to take on a whiny tone. "Don't make me tickle it out of you! Tell me what happened!"

"Okay, if you must know, it was ... it was good."

Dana blinked. "Good?"

"It was very good," I tried again, chewing on my lip.

Dana stared at me. "You may as well be announcing the weather. Come on Charlie ... Ruby was so sure this girl would be your perfect match! Your significant other ... your Juliet. _Please _tell me you had a great time! Good is what you say when you have coffee with your brother ... _not _when you have dinner with a gorgeous woman!"

I blushed slightly. "Fine ... we had a great time ... while it lasted."

"What the heck does that mean?"

I sighed. "I got called away to work."

Dana groaned, flopping onto my bed. Her head landed in my lap, and she looked up at me, frowning. "So the police force couldn't do without you for one evening? What was so urgent that you had to leave so suddenly?"

"A mini riot, at an outdoor concert last night," I answered. "The crowd was out of control, so I got the call to suit up and help."

"You were off duty!" Dana complained.

"That doesn't matter when I'm Senior Sergeant. It doesn't happen all that often, but I do get called at times to help with emergencies."

"So what happened to Joey?"

"I – uh, I had to leave suddenly," I mumbled. "I sort of, well ... I sort of had to leave her there."

Dana sat up so fast, she was a blur. She fixed me with a piercing glare, before her eyes grew wide. "Charlie Buckton! You _didn't!_"

"What?" I defended myself. "I had no choice Dana!"

"Are you that far removed from the dating scene you didn't even think to maybe offer her a ride home?"

"How could I? I caught a taxi! And when I left the restaurant last night, I called Watson to pick me up. We went straight to the station, I got changed, and then for the next few hours I spent the night arresting drunk teenagers and dodging beer bottles being hurled at my head!"

"Did you even call her? Send her a text apologising?"

"I apologised to her last night before I left!"

"And that's it?"

"What exactly am I meant to do?" I scowled. "So maybe I did screw up. I failed dating 101. I just didn't want to get into detail about my work with her. So I said as little as possible, apologised for having to leave, and quietly made my exit."

Dana sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Did you like her Charlie?"

"Yes, I did," I admitted. "But after last night, I'm not sure she'll want to see me again. We barely sat down before my phone rang and I had to leave. We didn't even order dinner."

Dana let out a squeak. "So you left her sitting there alone, starving?"

I couldn't fight the redness creeping up my neck.

Maybe I _was_ a terrible date. It would explain why I was still single.

I couldn't help but remember our brief but intimate date last night. When I had first arrived at the table and my eyes fell on Joey Collins for the first time ... it had been hard to ignore the way my heart had skipped several beats. I had felt the sparks between us, and I had been at ease as we had laughed and chatted. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt that comfortable with someone. The sensations of only just meeting her, but feeling like I'd known her my whole life, had been rattling around in my brain the whole time we had eased comfortably into conversation.

She was smart, and funny and amazingly beautiful.

Her eyes were hypnotic. I'd lost myself in them at one point, only to shake myself back to reality and focus on what she was saying.

I hadn't anticipated getting called away.

I sighed. Maybe leaving her there hadn't been the most gracious of moves. I _could _have offered to share a taxi with her, instead of leaving so quickly. I could have offered more than "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

I tried to stifle a groan.

"I did screw up, didn't I?"

Dana didn't say anything. She just nodded.

I picked up my second pillow, hurling it at her face. "Dana!"

She caught it, placed it behind her head and stretched out on my bed, gazing up at the ceiling. "Are you going to call her? Arrange a second date?"

"Are you mad?"

"Why is that mad?" she demanded.

"Because I doubt she wants to see me again! I took off on her Dana. She must think I'm a nutter."

"Or a workaholic," Dana said patiently. "This is fixable Charlie. You left to go to work ... she would have no reason to think that was code for you wanting to run away from the date."

"She would think that?" I worried.

I checked myself. Why was I freaking out about this girl so much? We had barely spent thirty minutes together ... I had easily managed to forget women I had spent an entire night with. I wasn't a nun after all. I had needs ... and desires. I wasn't immune to the intimate touch of another woman. It wasn't the nicest thing to admit, but I'd had a couple of one night stands in my time ... I'd figured out rather quickly that those were the kinds of relationships I really excelled at. I had never been able to picture myself in a serious, committed relationship. The thought of that horrified me. I wasn't the committing type. I never had been ... I'd been in therapy because of it!

"Get up," Dana commanded. "Shower, get dressed, and then pick up your phone ... and call her Charlie! Ask her if she'd like to meet you for a coffee this morning."

I blanched. _Don't panic ... oh crap ... I need a paper bag. _

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

Dana stood up. "You've got ten minutes, Buckton," she said, before she turned and left my room.

Alone now, I stared at my phone.

It was sitting on my bedside table, silently mocking me.

_Go on, ring her you wuss! _

I glared at it, before I threw the covers off my legs.

I stripped off, locking myself in my bathroom and stepping under the stream of hot water. My eyes closed, and I tried desperately to clear my throbbing head.

I was going to call her.

I was.

No really, I was.

_Wuss._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys,

Firstly, thank you so much for all the feedback and reviews for this little story.

I apologise for the delay in getting this next chapter to you. I won't bore you with the details but blame my computer!

But anyhow, finally, here is the next part of Blind Date. Hope you like it. Your comments are always very welcome.

Thanks again for your continued interest in Blind Date

All the best,

Paper heart x

**Blind Date**

**Chapter Three**

**Part one**

_Joey_

I had the distinct feeling of déjà vu. You know; that strangely uncanny feeling of having experienced the same situation, only in another time, another place. Which made perfect sense, considering I practically found myself in the same situation as I had been some fifteen hours previously. Although this time is was less of a "blind" date and more of an "eyes-wide-open-be-careful-what-you-get-yourself-into" kind of date.

For some reason I was nervous; even more nervous than I had been the night before. I guess it's true what they say: once bitten twice shy. I glanced at my watch. It was a couple of minutes after 11.30 on a balmy Sunday morning. After the semi-disaster of the night before, I was wondering what on earth had possessed me to put myself through another "date" so quickly.

Of course, the answer was blindingly obvious; simple even. Her name was Charlie Buckton. I'd barely been in her presence for a grand total of, oh, thirty minutes, and yet she'd already had the power to turn me into complete mush. I'm sure I was by no means the first girl to ever feel the effects of Hurricane Charlie. But despite having every intention of playing it casual and cool, the woman was already turning in to my own personal kryptonite.

To say I was surprised when she had called me an hour or so earlier, would be something of an understatement. Just hearing her voice on the end of the phone had given me tingles. Again. And as soon as she had shyly and tentatively said hello, she had me; I was putty in her hands. Despite any resistance that my head was hinting at to give this woman a wide birth, my heart told me otherwise. And, good or bad, I always made it a rule to listen to my heart because I knew it was the one thing I could trust enough not to lie.

And right now, it was doing summersaults at the mere thought of spending more time with the delectable Charlie Buckton. Although I could only hope that on this occasion our date had the legs to run beyond a meager thirty minutes. I guess time would tell.

I was sitting at one of my favourite cafés, The Bellhouse. Nestled right on the water's edge, it overlooked the river that separated the south of the city from the CBD. With its modern tasteful décor, and simple yet delicious modern Australian cuisine, The Bellhouse was a popular haunt for both tourists and locals alike. Plus on a good day – if you were _really really_ lucky – patrons were treated to a free sideshow from the river's resident dolphins, as they frolicked playfully in the water.

Surprisingly for a Sunday morning, the café was already quite busy, with both families and couples of all ages enjoying their surroundings and the company of their loved ones. The balmy summer's day no doubt encouraging people to head outdoors. Luckily, I'd managed to secure my favourite spot; a coveted table out on the balcony, and I could feel the warmth of the mid morning sun brush gently across my face. I smiled to myself as I breathed in the fresh air. It was one of those perfect textbook blue sky summer days. With just the lightest of breezes, there wasn't a single cloud in sight. Mother nature was displaying her wares to delightful effect.

Accustomed to often partaking in a solitary coffee, I'd already ordered myself a latte, which I gingerly took a sip of as I waited for Charlie to arrive. The latte was creamy and piping hot, just the way I liked it. I'd visited many restaurants and cafes and indulged in endless cups of coffee, but the lattes at The Bellhouse were by far and away a personal favourite. Unlike a lot of establishments, they actually employed staff that knew how to make a good latte. I was a woman of simple pleasures and enjoying a decent cup of coffee was by far and away one of my greatest pleasures.

I glanced over towards the city, which was standing proudly on the other side of the river. No matter how many times I took it in, the familiar skyline was always a majestic sight to behold. With its tall giant skyscrapers looking almost mockingly in my direction, I felt like I was in a different world. Mine on the south side was calm and peaceful and relaxed, whereas the city on the north was busy, fast paced and noisy.

I looked at my watch. Again. It had just gone 11.40. Either I was early or Charlie had a habit of always being late. I deduced it was far too early in our relationship to decide either way.

I scoffed at myself. _Our relationship? It's a second date, for crying out loud! _

I scolded myself internally. I wasn't _that_ kind of lesbian. I'd heard all the jokes credited to gay women U-hauling their relationships. The "what does a lesbian bring on her second date? A U-haul" joke was as old as the day is young. Sure, I'd met my fair share of women who made the classic move of moving in together and embarking on a serious relationship after only a couple of weeks of dating. But that wasn't me. If anything, I was the complete opposite. I liked to take my time. I liked to get to know someone first. I wasn't the kind of girl to rush in headfirst and pay for the consequences later on. Was I? No. I was the girl that played it cool. If anything, I tended to play hard to get. I guess I cared enough about my heart that I had a habit of being overly protective of it.

But yet again, as soon as my line of vision caught Charlie Buckton as she entered the café, for the second time in less than 24 hours, everything I felt or adhered to once again went completely out the window. I guess some girls have the ability to play havoc with your internal wiring. For me, Charlie Buckton was _that_ girl.

I said a silent prayer for my heart, and watched as Charlie caught sight of me sitting outside. She smiled; it was one of _those_ kinds of smiles. The kind of smile that would have reduced me to a puddle of water on the floor, if I'd been made of nothing but ice.

A vision of loveliness, Charlie wore a simple pair of tight fitting black shorts that showcased an incredible pair of tanned legs. Complemented by a delicate pale yellow short-sleeved blouse, that was unbuttoned to just above her cleavage, she looked gorgeous. Although I'm sure Charlie Buckton would have looked stunning in absolutely anything - even rags or a bin liner, for that matter - I for one certainly appreciated the effort she had obviously made. I was also grateful I'd brushed up for the occasion too, swapping my much beloved jeans and a T-shirt for a smart pair of knee length dark blue cargo shorts and a simple white singlet.

"Hi, Joey." She said, smiling nervously before taking her seat opposite me.

"Hi, Charlie." I replied with an equally nervous smile.

"Thanks so much for agreeing to meet me for lunch. After my behaviour last night, I wasn't sure you'd even take my call this morning. "

Her voice was gentle and warm, and there was a deep sincerity etched on her beautiful face. It was a face I couldn't stay mad at, even if I had wanted to. I smiled again. Something told me I had Charlie for the long run this time.

After ten minutes of effortless chatter, the waitress came over to take our lunch order. We both plumped for the king snapper, one of the house specialties. As we waited for our food to arrive, we fell into conversation that was as casual as it was effortless. And we continued to talk and talk long after the food had arrived. By the time we reached dessert, we were both pretty full but decided to share another one of the house specials – warm chocolate mud cake with vanilla ice cream. I soon discovered it was Charlie's favourite. And as I watched her enthusiastically devour her share of the sweet, I think I fell that little bit more for the woman who, despite still knowing very little about, had somehow unknowingly managed to capture my heart.

"So, Aden tells me you're a police officer?" I said, in between a mouthful of chocolatey goodness.

"Yes, guilty as charged," she said, smiling sweetly. "That's why I had to leave last night… I got called into an emergency at work."

"Nothing too serious I hope."

"No, nothing too serious. But I must again apologize for my rudeness, just taking off like that. I should have explained."

"No harm done," I said, smiling. "So, did you always want to be a cop?" I asked. I couldn't help my mind from wandering, imagining just how hot she'd look in her uniform.

"Well, my dad's a cop so it runs in the family. But no, not always. When I was five, I wanted to be Barbie. And then when I was fourteen… okay, please don't laugh… when I was fourteen I wanted to be Xena: Warrior Princess."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I was more of a Gabrielle chick myself." I said, laughing. "But I can see the attraction. And I'm sure you'd look hot in leather." I cringed as soon as the words came crashing out of my big mouth.

_Oh my god Jo. Could you be anymore obvious with the flirting?!_

I waited for her reaction and breathed a sigh of relief when I heard her giggle. If I had been obvious, Charlie didn't seem in the slightest bit offended.

'What about you?"

"Oh, I always wanted to be a super hero. My brother collected comic books when he was younger and I always had a bit of a thing for Elektra."

"No, actually I meant what do you do for a living. I don't recall Ruby or Aden saying."

That was it. The one question I hadn't quite prepared myself to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ladies ... sorry it's taken me so long to update this story ... my bad! life has been busy lately and unexpected.

I hope you like this.

honey xx

BLIND DATE

CHAPTER THREE

PART TWO

_Charlie_

The silence at the table was almost deafening.

I hadn't prepared for my date to go mute the moment the subject of our prospective professions came up.

What was the big deal? Surely it couldn't be that bad? Joey knew I was a keeper of the law. Discussing my job was never really all that high on my top ten list of things to talk about on a second date … but it wasn't exactly something I could hide.

I sipped my drink, observing Joey's expression.

She licked her lips carefully before reaching for her drink and also taking a tiny sip. I struggled to control the butterflies creating havoc inside my stomach. Just that simple gesture … licking her extremely kissable lips, had been enough to make me lose all train of thought.

She was sexy. Very sexy. I couldn't pretend I wasn't attracted to her. Because I was. Me. Charlie Buckton. Miss non committal. The woman determined to live a non conventional life. I was attracted to this woman, and despite myself, I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know all the important things … like how she liked her eggs. And whether she was opposed to sex on the first date. Okay … that was a joke. Behave Buckton.

Joey lifted her eyes, and those deep brown orbs settled on me.

She smiled. "Well I guess I should be honest. I'm a trapeze artist."

I blinked, trying hard to hide the shock on my face. Images of Joey in a tight black leotard swinging from a trapeze danced in my head. I was at a loss for words, and I suddenly didn't know what to do with my hands.

I glanced at her, opening my mouth to say something intelligent and witty when I noticed the twinkle in her eyes.

I scowled. "Joey Collins … are you messing with me?" I accused.

She laughed. "Most definitely Charlie Buckton. You should have seen the look on your face. It was a classic."

I chuckled. "You got me … I won't even share with you the images racing around in my head at that revelation!"

She smiled. "Sharing is good."

I grimaced. "Trust me, it's not … so what _do _you do?"

She smiled again. "Nothing as exciting as you. Actually, my work keeps me busy, but in a loner sort of way. I guess it's partly the reason I don't do too well with meeting other people, or maintaining many friendships. Aden is my best friend … sometimes my only real friend. I'm a writer."

I cocked an eyebrow. "A published one?"

She nodded.

I was impressed. "What sort of writing?"

She blushed. "Mostly fiction. Not just one particular genre. I've dabbled in most. The novel I'm working on now is a thriller. My first three books have been published here and internationally. I guess you could say I have been successful. But not to the sheer heights of authors like Rowling or Meyer."

I wrinkled my nose. "Who?" I asked politely.

Let's face it. I wasn't a big book reader. Unless they were fashion magazines.

Joey giggled. "Wow … you are not into fiction I presume."

I shook my head. "Admittedly, no. I don't read a whole lot, but I have read the odd book here and there. Could I … could I read some of your stuff?"

"Sure … just check the new release section in Dymocks," she teased. "My latest is on sale for $24.95."

I laughed. I liked her sense of humour. Wit, charm, brains … and beauty. She was definitely my type. And I wasn't sure I even had a type.

I was not looking to settle down. I didn't want to fall in love.

But Joey Collins was threatening that mere existence.

I was about to joke back, when my phone rang. I felt my cheeks flame.

Joey's eyes moved to my purse, which was sitting on the table. "Your purse is ringing," she said lightly, when I didn't make a move to open it and answer the call.

"Right," I nodded, noticing the look in her eyes.

Was I about to be called away … _again? _I suddenly disliked being a cop with a passion. Surely there wasn't another riot going on?

I pulled my phone out, glancing at the screen.

It was an unknown number. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Charlz? This is your rescue call," a voice said in a loud whisper.

I rolled my eyes. It was Lesley. And she was a day late.

"Rescue call? Nice one Les. You were supposed to do that last night, not today," I sent Joey a smile. "I don't need to be rescued."

Smiling, Joey sat back in her seat.

"Hey, at least I'm doing it!" Lesley defended herself. "Dana mentioned you were on a second date with that girl. Apparently your first one lasted less than thirty minutes."

"Thanks. Say hi to Dana. I'm sure she has her ear pressed up against your phone," I said, knowing my best friend too well.

"Hey!" I heard Dana's voice say. "How did she know?"

"You are as predictable as all hell, Dana," Lesley told her.

"Les? I'm hanging up now," I said, pressing the off button before she could even reply. Just as I was about to shove my phone back into my purse, a text message came in. I checked it.

_So rude, _Lesley had typed in capital letters.

"Everything okay?" Joey smirked.

"Um … that was my rescue call," I grinned. "A day late mind you. I had to be prepared, in case you were a lunatic or something. I don't have the best experience with blind dates."

Joey laughed. "I must confess. I had one of those lined up last night too. Only it wasn't needed, considering it was my shortest date in history!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," I said, embarrassed.

"Don't be … we're here now. I'm enjoying myself Charlie. I'm glad you called me and asked me to meet you here."

"So am I," I admitted.

And I was. For the first time in my thirty three years of life, I was actually comfortable in the presence of another human being. A human being with the potential to be more than just my friend.

I'd never been in love. Maybe because I'd always held myself at arm's length, never letting anyone get close to me, or see even a glimpse of the real me. I was closed off, guarded, and only interested in surrounding myself with people I'd known practically my whole life … like Dana and Lesley. I didn't need to try with them … they already knew me. It wasn't completely daunting, having to put myself out there and open myself up to someone, because Dana and Lesley knew me better than I had ever allowed anyone else to.

They were my two best friends.

Joey was stirring emotions and feelings inside of me that I had never even thought I was capable of feeling.

I'd spent enough time in therapy trying to work out why I kept myself at arm's length, why I never let anyone see me for me … and after countless hours sitting in my therapist's chair, and hundreds of dollars later, apparently it was all my father's fault.

That worked for me. I could blame my father for everything.

I could blame him for never being around, for being cold, never showing me any love or affection, and teaching me how to close myself off to everyone I came in contact with. Teaching me how to not care about love. How can you hold something close you had never experienced as a child?

My mother died young … my father raised my sister and I as a single Dad, until he got married again. My step mother had hated Ruby and I at first glance, making it clear she didn't want to share him with either of us. I'd grown up without love.

Dana and Lesley were the only two people in my life who had ever managed to crack that hard shell, and force themselves into my heart.

I'd sabotaged every relationship I had ever had with other women. That's why my longest was a mere two months. I was a commitment phobe. I always had been. I didn't want to hand someone else the power to hurt me. My Dad had hurt me throughout my childhood years … I had vowed to never let anyone else treat me that way.

"Charlie?"

I shook my head slightly, realising I had gotten lost in my own thoughts. My eyes focused on Joey, and she reached across the table to lightly take my fingers in her own.

My breath caught at her soft, gentle touch.

"Are you okay?" she looked concerned.

I nodded, hoping I hadn't scared her off by daydreaming. "I'm fine. So how do you feel about a walk on the foreshore? It's a beautiful day today."

She smiled. "I'd love to."

We gathered our belongings, and I headed up to the till to pay. Joey pulled some money out of her purse and tried to hand it to me, but I refused to take it. I wanted to buy her lunch.

"Please take it," she pleaded, trying to push it into my hand.

"No," I smiled at her. "This is my treat … my way of saying an extra sorry for taking off on you last night.

"You don't have to do that Charlie. You've apologised enough."

"I know … I want to. You can get the next one."

_Next one? _I couldn't believe those words had come out of my mouth.

Joey looked at me, and I couldn't miss the happy twinkle in her eye. "The next one? You mean there _will _be a third date?"

I took a deep breath, battling with myself not to screw this up.

"I hope so," I replied softly.

The smile that touched her face was worth fighting my feelings of extreme anxiety for. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, and it lit up her whole face. She reached out, taking my hand in hers, and I struggled to breathe as the woman behind the counter rang up my credit card.

It was happening, and I had no way of stopping it.

I was toast.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Ladies

Paper_heart has asked me to post this chapter for her, as she is still having computer problems. Hope you all enjoy this update!

Honey xx

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**PART ONE**

_Joey_

"_20 Dates With a Difference: How to Meet Your Perfect Match - and Keep Hold Of Them"._

I couldn't help but snigger at the title of the article I had been perusing for the last ten minutes. From letting it all hang out - quite literally - at a nudist retreat for singles, to blind fold dating and even dating in the dark, I couldn't believe the extremes some people would go to to meet their perfect match. Were people really _that_ desperate not to be single?

"What's so funny?"

My best friend and flatmate Aden Jefferies, who was slumped on the sofa opposite me, looked up curiously from the lads magazine he had his head stuck in. Aden liked to pretend he was actually reading the editorial content, but I knew different. His lustful facial expressions were always a dead giveaway.

Aden and I always spent Saturday mornings this way. After eighteen months of living together, it had become something of a ritual. Aden was recovering from a hangover after a night out on the town with the boys, and I was taking some much needed time out after writing well into the night, chained to my laptop, working on my latest novel.

I winced when a magazine narrowly missed the top of my head. "Hey, watch it Ade!"

"Sorry, Jo. I was just trying to get your attention," he said with a smile, plonking himself firmly down onto the sofa next to me. He had about as much grace as a baby elephant.

"Sooo... what are you reading?" he inquired, fixing me with his usual happy-go-lucky grin.

"If you must know... an article... about dating," I said, noticing a perplexed look suddenly grace his handsome face.

Aden rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy blond hair: "Why on earth are you reading an article about dating?"

It was a good question. Mulling over an appropriate answer, I wasn't surprised when my thoughts immediately turned to a certain attractive brunette. It had been ten days since Charlie and I had last seen one another. Since then we'd swapped a few text messages and spoken once on the phone. But Charlie was working nights, which had put a bit of a dampener on any potential plans for another "date".

In a way, I was quite relieved actually. When it came to dating and relationships, I didn't have the best track record. I guess I was something of a late developer. I was twenty one when I met my first serious girlfriend. Olivia and I had dated for two months before she broke my heart and cheated on me with her ex. After Olivia came Isabel; an unhealthy on-again-off-again six week relationship that lasted five weeks longer than it ever should have. And then there was Jen, who religiously pursued me for months until I succumbed to her advances, only for her to dump me three days after finally getting me into her bed. And last but not least was Kim, a straight woman who flirted with her sexuality, catching me in the crossfire of her confusion for just over three months. Yes, I was hardly an expert when it came to relationships.

Since Kim, aside from a couple of dates here and there, I'd taken an unofficial vow of celibacy, choosing instead to bury myself into my writing over the last twelve months. These days, I maintained an intimate, unrequited love affair with my laptop; the sleek, sophisticated and extremely sexy Miss Apple Macbook. That was until Charlie Buckton came along, and blindsided me.

"Jo? Jo?"

Aden's less than dulcet tones annoyingly interrupted my train of thought.

"What... sorry," I said, still not quite sure how to answer his question. "I guess... I guess I've been out of the dating game for quite a while and... and I was wondering if the rules had changed."

"Rules? Dating's like riding a bike Jo... you never forget."

"Yeah, well, I just feel a bit rusty Ade."

"So, what's brought all this on? Do I take it you and a certain sexy police constable are officially an item then?"

"What? What's Ruby been saying?" I said, jumping down his throat in a paranoid manner neither of us were accustomed to.

"Nothing. Nothing," Aden said, holding his hands up in mock defence. "Although I have it on very good authority that Charlie likes you. _A lot_."

"She does?" I didn't want to sound too keen but hearing that made my little old heart skip a beat.

"Yes. Apparently Ruby can't recall the last time Charlie went out on a second date. So, I'd say you're well and truly in there, kiddo!"

I smiled, but rolled my eyes as Aden put his hand up, obviously expecting me to give him a high five. I wasn't forthcoming.

"I'm not trying to get "in there" Aden, as you so eloquently put it."

"So you haven't..." he made some silly and totally inappropriate gesture with his fingers.

"Aden!" I squeaked.

"Jo, I'm your best friend. It's your duty to share these things with me," he said, fixing me with a knowing devilish smile.

"Says who?"

"Sex and the City."

"What?"

"Ruby made me sit through a Sex and the City marathon last weekend. She's mad crazy about the show. Apparently it's what best friends do; share all the intimate details of their love lives. And believe me Jo, as your best friend, I'm _very_ open to that."

"You're a tool, Aden... Look, I like Charlie. A lot. I mean, who wouldn't. She's attractive. Funny. Kind. Smart. And from what little I know about her already, she seems to have a really good heart."

Aden groaned. Ignoring him, I continued.

"But for now, I'm perfectly happy to get to know Charlie without trying to get her into my bed. Sorry if that doesn't live up to your expectations."

Aden shrugged. "Suit yourself. But get used to lots of cold showers, that's all I can say."

I hit him over the head with a cushion. "Aden!"

"Oh, come on, Jo. She's a hottie. I give it a month."

"What?"

"A month. I bet you won't last longer than a month before your hormones get the better of you. In fact, I'm willing to bet my Wildcats season ticket on it."

"Forget it Aden!"

"But you love basketball."

"Yes I do. But you're a pig and that's disgusting."

"But you love me anyway - and I'm still gonna give it a month!"

"Unlike _you,_ Aden,_ I'm _not controlled by my hormones."

"We'll see," he snorted. "But you're gonna have to pull out all the stops if you want to keep a high maintenance chick like Charlie Buckton interested. She's more used to the likes of C Restaurant than Hungry Jacks, if you know what I mean."

I looked at Aden. I wasn't sure whether he was kidding or serious.

"Charlie's not _that_ high maintenance," I said, thinking back to the last "date" we had shared. It had been a simple evening. I'd suggested a picnic and a stroll around King's Park. We had stayed to watch the sun set and left shortly after dusk. Afterwards, we'd stopped off at a nearby Dome, enjoying a bite to eat and a chat over a latte, before I dropped Charlie off at her apartment, a little after 9 p.m.

'"So, how many dates is it now, three?" Aden inquired. Stretching his long lanky legs, he propped his bare feet up on to the coffee table in front of the sofa.

I nodded and scowled at the same time. Aden knew his annoying habit was one of my pet hates.

"So, it's getting serious then huh? Should I be picking out china patterns and practising my best man speech?"

"Ha bloody ha, Aden." I knew he was trying to wind me up and it was working.

"I just thought after three dates, you'd be wanting to move in together."

I blanched. Aden could see the colour run from my cheeks.

"Relax Jo," he laughed, pulling me in for a hug. "You know me, I'm just messing with ya. Fancy a coffee?"

I smiled and nodded, as Aden released me and pottered off into the kitchen. I was beginning to wonder whether the whole dating scenario was really that much of an old fashioned concept. Life rushed by at a fast pace and it seemed to me to be the same way with relationships. The whole prospect of dating was like a mine field to me. I felt like I should be wearing body armour or something. I wanted Charlie to like me. I wanted to make a good impression. But surely there was only so many walks along the foreshore; only so many lattes and only so many dinner dates you could go on before it became stale.

I looked at the magazine that was still in my hands. Maybe I really did need to pull out all the stops to keep a woman like Charlie interested.

Aden walked back into the lounge, holding two steaming mugs of coffee, which he carefully placed onto the coffee table.

"Okay Einstein, in_ your_ vast experience, what makes a good date?"

"Well, that all depends on what you're trying to achieve," he said, plonking himself back down beside me.

"Huh?"

"It depends on what sort of a date it is. Is it a date to impress. A date to have fun. A date to get someone into bed..."

"I think we've established that it's not going to be the latter. I dunno, something fun I guess."

"Okay, how about a movie. Everyone loves a good film. It's a dating tradition."

"Too predictable," I said, picking up my steaming mug of coffee.

"Hmmm... well I find a slap up meal usually goes down a treat...I actually took a girlfriend to C Restaurant once."

"And how'd that work out for you?" I asked, gently blowing on my coffee, before tentatively taking a sip.

"Well, the food was great and the views were amazing. But it took me a month to pay the bill off - and she dumped me a week later!"

"Oh, who was that?"

"Shelby."

"Oh, the gold digger."

Aden cast me a knowing smile. "Anyway... how about dance classes? I hear it's the "in" thing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, why not. You're always glued to So You Think You Can Dance. I could just imagine you and Charlie getting, er... up close and personal on the dance floor."

"You can wipe that smirk off your face, Aden Jefferies. And besides, I have two left feet. Remember your cousin's wedding last year? I lost count of the number of times I trod on your feet!"

"Okay, point taken."

As I continued to sip my coffee, I noticed as Aden began to fidget. I knew he was obviously itching to ask me something.

"Sooo..."

"So?" I braced myself for what was coming.

"Is Charlie a good kisser? I mean, it looks to me like she would be; she has _the_ most kissable lips!"

"Aden!"

'What?"

"Are you sure you're dating the right Buckton sister?"

"Oh, me and Rubes are cool," Aden laughed. "She knows I've always had a little crush on Charlie. She teases me about it all the time."

"Hmmm..."

"So? Is she?"

"I don't know."

"Come again? You don't know?"

"Yes, Aden. I don't know. We haven't kissed yet."

Aden looked at me like I had just grown two heads or something. "What? Why? What?"

I couldn't help but giggle at Aden's sudden inability to form a proper sentence.

"Are you sure you're actually gay?"

I chuckled. "I told you. I'm taking it slow."

But Aden was right. Charlie Buckton did have _the_ most kissable lips.

_Flashback…_

I knew I was in trouble. Standing inches apart from the enchanting and alluring Charlie Buckton was causing me to experience a flood of mixed emotions. Lust. Desire. Joy. Fear. Happiness. Contentment. It was all there, bubbling under the surface.

I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing in the intoxicating smell of the warm evening breeze. Opening them, I took in the incredible panoramic views across the city and the Swan River. It was dusk. I basked in the majestic sight of the imposing cityscape that stood proudly in front of me, the fading light casting a warm comforting glow across the city I loved; across the place I called home.

Dusk was my favourite time of the day. I loved the period of partial darkness after the sun had set. I would often escape from the hustle and bustle of the city, and drive up to King's Park on an evening, to sit and relax and savour the changing colours of the sky.

Covering around 400 hectares, for me, King's Park was one of Perth's greatest treasures. But Charlie, as I had recently discovered, had no idea the place even existed.

"I can't believe I've lived in the city for almost a year and I've never been here before," she said, her blue eyes twinkling in the fading light.

"Too busy out catching the bad guys huh?"

"Something like that," she replied with a smile. "The views are amazing, Jo. _Really _breathtaking."

Indeed they were. I looked at Charlie. Even in the fading light, she radiated beauty. Unquestionably, she was a _very_ attractive woman. A perfect specimen of womanhood, she had the most luscious, the most kissable lips I had ever set eyes upon. Plump, full and juicy, I was intoxicated watching her run her tongue seductively over her bottom lip. Let me tell you; it took a great deal of resolve to stay away from those lips. But I was determined not to be driven by my hormones.

I learnt a long time ago that the things you can't see matter just as much - if not more so - than the things you can. And as stunning to look at as Charlie Buckton most certainly was, I saw far beyond her aesthetics. If I was honest, I was far more attracted to what lay beneath her flawless surface - her inner beauty; her soul.

Suddenly, I felt Charlie's hand brush against mine. It was electric. Like a jolt of electricity had suddenly shot through my body. Suddenly, in that moment, I had never felt quite so alive.

Like a shy teenager, I felt her hesitate slightly, as if asking permission, before she swiftly covered my hand and held it in hers. We stood that way, holding hands as we took in the impressive view of the city, for what seemed like the longest period of time.

There was no pressure. And I wanted to hold on to the feeling and enjoy it while it lasted. Before the inevitable happened and my hormones kicked in and got the better of me. Whilst I was undeniably thrilled at the prospect of taking my fledgling relationship with Charlie to the next level, for now, as we stood there, her hand clasped around mine, I felt as though I could quite contentedly stay in that moment forever.

I felt like I was on the verge of entering unfamiliar but exciting new territory. And it was a feeling I wanted to hold on to and savour for as long as possible. Before the inevitable happened and I lost complete control of my senses - and my ability to protect the one thing that was dearest to me: my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi ladies, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it_

_Honey_

_Xxx_

_Blind Date_

_Chapter Four_

_Part Two_

_

* * *

_

_Charlie…_

The kettle started whistling.

I bit into my piece of toast, reaching over to lift it up and pour myself a hot cup of coffee. I usually had my coffee black … and strong. But for some reason I was in the mood for some milk.

Maybe I was losing my mind.

Yeah, I definitely was.

There was no other explanation for the fact my morning coffee was now taking on a new, unfamiliar form. Milk? I'd never added milk to my coffee in my life. At least not when it came to instant. A latte was different. It wasn't a latte without milk … but Nescafe? That shouldn't require milk. Milk was for the weak. I was a cop. I was tough.

Milk made me weak.

I couldn't give in. I had to remain strong.

Just as I was fighting the milk demon inside my head, the kitchen door swung open, and Lesley and Dana both breezed in.

They both stopped when they saw me standing there, staring at the fridge door as if it were about to come alive and attack me.

I saw them look at each other.

"It's your turn," Lesley said to Dana, practically elbowing me out of the way as she pulled open the fridge door and helped herself to a carton of apple juice.

"My turn for what?" Dana scowled.

"To figure out why Charlie is frozen in the middle of the kitchen," Lesley answered, pouring herself a glass of juice and sending me an amused grin.

Dana rolled her eyes. "Snap out of it Buckton," she said impatiently.

I glared at my supposed best friend, before I went back to making my very black and very hot cup ofcoffee.

Dana and Lesley didn't need to know I had been obsessing over milk.

They already knew I was insane.

Five minutes later, we were all sitting at the kitchen table.

Dana pulled the morning paper in her direction, flicking through it as Lesley looked me over thoughtfully.

"Are you going jogging?" she asked.

I grinned. "No, I'm going bear hunting. Of course I'm going jogging. Why else would I be dressed like this?"

Lesley chuckled. "Amusing. You're not working today?"

I nodded. "Not until the afternoon. I'm on late shift. Why are you here? Is Ethan finally sick of you?"

Ethan Hunt was Lesley's boyfriend. They had been dating for almost five years. I liked Ethan. He was nice, and he treated Lesley with respect. Yes, it might be a shock to all that I actually had a straight best friend … but Dana more than made up for the gayness in our little threesome.

She was as gay as a tennis player.

I sometimes felt sorry for Ethan. In the rare occasion my two best friends and I would go on a triple date (I said rare mind you), he usually found himself the only male at a table full of women. But I had to give him credit where credit was due. He was always cool with it, and would easily go with the flow.

Lesley threw a balled up napkin at me as she bit into a piece of toast. "He adores me. I stayed here last night. You didn't notice because you were passed out in bed when Dana and I got back. Why didn't you come?"

I sighed.

A friend of Dana's had turned thirty the night before … and I had been invited along. But the thought of having to attend such a party surrounded by people I didn't know or didn't like had set me into complete panic mode. I'd found myself sitting on my bed, breathing into a paper bag and assuring myself the world would not end if I didn't turn up.

Luckily, I had been right.

"I had to work," I lied.

Lesley narrowed her eyes. "Liar," she smirked.

I shoved my piece of toast into my mouth so I didn't bite back.

Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of Shannon Gray, Dana's girlfriend. Shannon and Dana couldn't look more different if they tried. Dana was tall, slim, blue eyed and blonde. Shannon was dark haired, toned and as fit as a bodybuilder, without all the unnecessary muscle.

Both women were gorgeous.

"Morning ladies," Shannon said with a smile, leaning over to kiss Dana hello.

She was dressed in her uniform.

Shannon was a fire fighter.

Lesley waved her toast in the air as a means of saying hello, and I smiled at Shannon as she poured herself a cup of coffee and joined us at the table.

I liked Shannon. She was good for Dana. She had tamed Dana.

For the first time in her life, I could see that Dana was in love. For real this time.

"Going jogging Charlie?" Shannon smiled back at me.

I nodded.

"Yes, Joey will be here any minute," I said casually.

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I had to fight hard to control my suppressed laughter.

The reactions of my friends were typical.

Lesley dropped her piece of toast with a tiny squeak, and it bounced off her plate and onto the floor. Her mouth fell open slightly as her green eyes stared at me.

Dana had been in the midst of leaning over to kiss Shannon.

Her lips froze inches from her girlfriend's. Slowly, she turned her eyes in my direction.

Shannon sat back in her seat, chuckling.

Dana blinked. "Joey? Joey is coming _here?_"

"Yes. Just a warning … if you two so much as do one single thing to embarrass me, I'll throw you both in the lockup!" I threatened.

Dana grinned. "We'll be on our best behaviour … right Les?" she leaned over to hit her on the arm.

"Uh … right. Totally," Lesley nodded.

I scowled at them both. "I mean it! Don't make me meet her at the door and not let her inside this house!"

Dana licked her lips. "So … she's coming jogging with you?"

"Obviously," I said.

"How nice," Lesley tried to say casually. "And this is another date?"

"I don't go on jogging dates. Jo and I realised a few days ago that we both enjoyed jogging as a means of exercising, so we decided to go for a jog together this morning. I asked her to come here so I could take her on my morning route by the beach."

Lesley and Dana looked at each other.

I knew they were both dying to ask me a million questions.

I had never in my life allowed any woman I had ever dated to set foot inside my house. I had never invited anyone over.

The thought of even contemplating such a thing usually made me hyperventilate.

But it was different with Joey.

She made me want to be a different person. A better person.

She made me want to be okay with relationships. With love.

I was trying. I knew I had to try.

I had to try for Joey. She was worth it to me.

It had been almost two weeks now since our date at Kings Park. I'd been working nights lately, and I was still on the late shift for another week, so trying to get together with her had been slightly difficult.

We'd exchanged countless texts since then, and had now talked on the phone twice.

The doorbell rang.

My heart leaped into my throat.

I stood up.

Dana and Lesley had also both sprang to their feet.

They looked like two excited kids let loose inside a candy store.

"Sit down!" I growled at them.

Sighing, Shannon reached out, gripped Dana by the arm and pulled her back down into her chair. Dana seized Lesley's shirt and yanked her back down, and they both gave me an innocent look.

I had to hide a grin.

"Are you both going to stay put?"

They both nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on them Charlie," Shannon promised, an amused smile on her face.

I walked out into the hallway.

I could hear the scramble in the kitchen as I exited, and I laughed.

I knew Dana and Lesley had both bolted from their seats and were now pressing their ears against the kitchen door, trying to eavesdrop.

Shannon was cursing. "Would you two get a grip?" she demanded.

Trying hard to calm my nerves, I opened the front door.

Joey stood on my doorstep, looking fit and toned and completely hot in black track pants and a tight white tank top. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi Charlie," a shy smile creased her lips.

I smiled back, finding it virtually impossible to control the swarm of butterflies having a party inside my stomach.

"Hi … come in," I stepped back, waving her inside. "Jo … I'd like to apologise in advance," I said, as I closed the door behind her.

Joey looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Apologise for what?"

I looked toward the kitchen door. "For the vultures lurking behind that door."

Joey laughed. "I take it they weren't expecting me?"

I grinned, shaking my head. "No. But it was fun springing it on them."

I held my hand out to her, and she placed her fingers in mine.

I gripped her fingers lightly as I headed back to the kitchen.

As I pushed the door open, I heard the mad scramble inside as Dana and Lesley threw themselves back into their seats at the table.

I stepped inside, Joey right behind me.

I rolled my eyes at the scene that met my eyes.

Lesley had her nose buried in the paper. Dana had wrestled part of the paper off her, and was also pretending to read. It would be more convincing if the paper wasn't upside down.

Only Shannon was acting normal.

She smiled at Joey, standing up to hold her hand out to her. "Hi Joey," she said with a friendly smile. "I'm Shannon. I don't live here. I'm dating crazy friend number one," she nodded in Dana's direction.

Joey grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Dana stood up, glaring at her girlfriend. "Lovely introduction, honey. Seems like somebody won't be getting any tonight!"

I winced.

Trust Dana to mortify me less than ten seconds into her first meeting with Joey.

Shannon didn't look the least bit worried. She simply grinned, leaned over to kiss her disgruntled girlfriend on the cheek and reached for her bag. "I'm late. Joey … don't listen to anything these two tell you. I hope we get the chance to chat some day."

"Me too," Joey nodded.

"Bye Charlie," Shannon squeezed my arm, before she pushed through the kitchen door and left the house.

I stared longingly after her.

Shannon was my only real shot at normalcy.

Dana and Lesley were both going to ruin my chances with Joey before they even began.

I sighed. "Joey … meet my two best friends. Dana Perry and Lesley Harris. Dana and I live together … Lesley may as well live here seeing as how she always seems to be here when I wake up!"

Lesley stuck her tongue out at me, before she stepped forward and shook Joey's hand. "Don't listen to her Joey. She loves me … really."

I had to grin.

Joey shook Lesley's hand, before Dana stepped up.

"Nice to finally meet you," Dana said. "I'm responsible for your blind date by the way. If I hadn't kicked Charlie into action, she would still be having a relationship with her television set."

I glared at her, wondering if it was cop like to knock her upside the head with the blunt end of my pistol.

Joey didn't miss a beat. She smiled, eyes twinkling. "Oh … well I guess I need to thank you for kicking her into action then. I'm enjoying getting to know her."

She reached out, taking my hand in hers.

Both Lesley's and Dana's eyes dropped down to our entwined fingers.

I sprang into action, wanting to drag Joey as far away from them as possible, before they really started to embarrass me.

I could see Dana's mind working.

Lesley wasn't far behind.

"We should get going," I said hastily.

"So soon?" Dana raised an eyebrow. "No time for a chat?" she smirked at me.

"Maybe next time."

"You promise?" Lesley grinned.

I scowled at her.

"Jo?" I licked my lips.

She looked at me, obviously reading how desperate I was to leave. "Of course. Lesley, Dana … it was nice to meet you both. I'm sure we'll have a chance to talk next time."

"Oh … we'll make time, trust me," Dana grinned.

I was still plotting Dana's execution in my head.

"Enjoy your jog!" Lesley sang out, as I turned Joey around and led her back out into the front entrance.

I opened the door, finally realising it was okay to exhale the minute I was standing safely outside.

Joey juggled her keys inside her hand.

"Are you okay?" she smiled.

I managed to nod. "Sorry about that … but I did warn you about them!"

She laughed. "It was nothing. Despite the fact they were both trying rather hard to embarrass you, they seemed very nice … and they both obviously care a lot about you. Especially Dana. It takes a true friend to scour the dating pool, trying to find someone their friend will like."

"I know."

"Ready to be beaten?" she teased, tactfully changing the subject.

I smirked. "You think you have what it takes?"

"Only one way to find out."

I nodded. "So true. So shall we make a move, Miss Collins?"

"Want me to give you a head start?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, before chasing her to her unlocked car, both of us giggling like school girls the whole way.


	9. Chapter 9

_Blind Date_

_Chapter Five_

_Part One_

_

* * *

_

_Joey_

I wasn't sure whether this was such a good idea. It had seemed harmless enough at the time; when the idea had first struck me. After all, what's the big deal about paying a friend an impromptu visit?

But I was feeling _very_ nervous. Perhaps it was simply down to human nature. Walking into a police station for most people, including myself, is kind of intimidating, to say the least. But coupled with the thought of seeing Charlie again, well my nerves were going into overdrive. I probably looked like I had committed a crime and was there to turn myself in, desperate to confess!

After our little running session of three days ago, I'd discovered two more things about the delectable Senior Constable. One, although a prerequisite of the job she clearly loved; Charlie despised working night shifts. And two, she hated to lose; whether it was playing tennis on the Wii or engaging in a friendly running match, Charlie wasn't the type of person who was comfortable being beaten.

Our little jogging session had ended with Charlie challenging me to a race and, never one to back down over a challenge, I'd foolishly agreed. Whilst I was what you'd call a fair weather jogger, as I'd watched her sprint off way ahead of me, I'd quickly come to realise that Charlie was competitive; fiercely competitive. Don't get me wrong; I relished kicking Aden's butt whenever we played Mario Kart, and I've never let him forget the time I managed to beat him at table tennis. But in my experience competitiveness more often than not came with an arrogant, almost self righteous I'm-better-than-you streak. Yet to my joy, Charlie - as competitive as she was - seemed totally devoid of those unflattering traits. And consequently, it was just one more reason why I found her so engaging, so captivating. _Nothing_ about Charlie Buckton was stereotypical. And I liked that. _A lot_.

And so, with Charlie still working the dreaded night shift, it was that reason which brought me to Henderson Street, and Fremantle Police Station, at just after midnight.

As my fingers increased their vice like grip on the wicker basket I was holding onto for dear life, I tentatively made my way through the front entrance and up to the front desk.

_Breathe Jo, breathe. You're not a criminal. You're just here to have lunch with a friend. I don't think they can bang you up for that!_

_Hmm maybe not. But they could certainly bang me up for some of the impure thoughts I've been having recently, about one of their Senior Constables! _

"Hi, " I said, breaking free from the conversation I was having in my head to smile at the young pretty blonde constable manning the main reception desk. "I'm looking for Senior Constable Charlie..."

"Joey?"

Turning around, I felt like I had lost my breath. Literally. I'd always had a thing for women in uniform. Fire. Police. Ambos. You name it, I found the authoritative air of a woman clad in an official professional uniform highly attractive. And boy, Charlie Buckton certainly knew how to fill out the blues of her police uniform exquisitely. As she stood there, only a few feet between us, I felt my heart start to race in my chest. I took in the crisp shirt, noting how it seemed to perfectly emphasise her two perfectly formed assets that were encased behind the blue cotton fabric , and smiled.

"Hi, Charlie."

"Hey, this is a nice surprise," she said walking towards me, still smiling broadly. "Is everything okay? What brings you here at this ungodly hour?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a night owl myself. And I remember you saying something about hating night shifts," I said, holding up the picnic basket. "So, I thought I'd come to your rescue. Are you hungry?"

"Starving, actually. I haven't had time to grab a bite to eat since starting my shift. So, your timing is perfect. And I'm due a break about now. Please, come into my office," she said, ushering me into a small but neat and tidy room.

"This is really sweet of you, Jo. Please, take a seat."

"Thanks," I said, as Charlie pulled up a chair next to her desk, for me to sit on. I smiled, noticing a small framed snapshot of a beaming Charlie and Ruby taking pride and place on her desk.

"I don't usually venture out this way much," I said, placing the wicker basket on the floor next to me.

"What, to Fremantle?"

"Yeah. It's a bit off my beaten track. I haven't been out this way for a good couple of years. If you don't mind me asking, what made you want to take a posting here? I'd have had you down as a big city kind of cop?"

Charlie smiled, taking her seat opposite me. I couldn't help but note as she, albeit unwittingly, flashed me a tiny bit of cleavage.

"Well, I spent three years in Sydney and after the day to day dramas of life as a city cop, I not only fancied a change of scenery, but I need a change of pace, too. Hence me upping sticks and coming to Perth. When I first arrived I was originally posted to Subiaco. But almost six months ago I was asked to cover Fremantle and well, I fell in love with the port town. So I ended up putting in for an official transfer."

'And you haven't looked back since."

"Exactly. I might be a big city girl at heart, but Fremantle has a lot of charm. Beautiful colonial architecture, great cafes and restaurants, plus it's so laid back and the people are really friendly. I love it here. And it's less than a forty minute drive from the city, so I kind of get the best of both worlds."

I smiled, captivated by Charlie's enthusiasm and the sparkling blue eyes that met mine. Then I suddenly remembered the reason for my visit.

"Tuna salad or chicken salad?" I said, searching the contents of the picnic basket.

"Tuna salad, please."

As I handed Charlie her sandwich, I felt her thumb gently graze against my fingers. The feeling I got from the briefest of contact was indescribable. It was like someone switching on a light switch in the very embers of my soul.

"Apple juice or water?"

"I'll go for the apple juice, thanks."

"I've also got some chips and some dip... and some chocolate muffins; double chocolate muffins," I said, after handing her the bottle of apple juice.

I noticed Charlie's blue eyes light up as I mentioned the chocolate muffins. After our previous date at the Bellhouse cafe, I had remembered that she seemed to have a bit of a thing for chocolate cake.

"So, you're a chocolate muffin kind of girl then," I said, teasing.

"I'm an anything chocolate kind of girl," Charlie said with a warm smile.

"Have you ever been to Miss Maud?" I asked.

"Miss Maud? Sounds like some Swedish massage parlour!"

"Charlie Buckton, call yourself a chocaholic! I can't believe you've never heard of Miss Maud! They do _the_ best chocolate mud cake in the whole of Western Australia - if not the whole of Australia! I'll have to take you some time."

"Cool, I'm in."

I smiled as I watched Charlie take a bite of her sandwich. We'd only known each other for a few weeks and yet I already felt like I'd known her a lifetime. I felt so comfortable in her presence. Just sharing the simplest things, like enjoying her company over a bite to eat, elicited in me such immeasurable pleasure.

"You know, being a cop suits you," I said, in between mouthfuls of my own sandwich.

"Pardon?" she said, staring at me, intrigued.

"I just mean... I mean even in the short time that I've known you, I can tell it's not just a job to you... being a cop. It's not simply a way to make a living. It's more than that... it's a vocation."

"And there was me thinking you were going to say it was because of the uniform!"

I noted the massive grin on her face, and I was powerless to prevent myself from blushing.

"Yeah... well... yeah..." I couldn't seem to form the right words. And I didn't think me saying anything like _Charlie, you look so shaggable in that uniform_ or _Charlie, looking at you in that uniform just makes me want to leap on you, rip off your shirt and ravish you on this desk _was appropriate at this stage of our relationship.

I took a sip of my water to try and cool me down.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I've chosen it for life. Or rather, it's chosen me for life. But I imagine it's the same thing for you; you know, being a writer."

"I guess. I've wanted to write stories ever since I could read. It's just part of who I am. I don't think I'd know myself if I stopped writing. I need to write as much as I need to breathe, if that makes any sense."

"It does, totally. Lord only knows what I'd do with my life if I wasn't a police officer. So, what did you make of my so-called friends the other day? I hope they didn't end up embarrassing you?"

"Not at all, I enjoyed meeting them. They seem really nice and friendly. I liked them, a lot."

"Thank you. Yeah, they are, " Charlie said, seemingly relieved that I approved of her friends. "Dana's my best friend but she likes to wind me up no end, as you probably noticed. But she's the salt of the earth. I don't know what I'd do without her. And Lesley and Shannon are equally gorgeous. In a way they're like the older sisters I never had."

"So, I guess we have Aden and Ruby and Dana to thank for... for introducing us."

"I guess we do. Dana's been trying to set me up for as long as I've known her, but I never thought I'd be thanking my kid sister for playing matchmaker."

"Well, I'm certainly grateful... to all three of them."

"Me too, me too. By the way, I popped into Dymocks over the weekend... I wanted to check out your latest novel. Number nine on the best seller chart, I believe. I'm impressed Joey Collins. Very impressed."

I blushed. "I didn't think you were much of a reader... of books, that is."

"Sadly, I don't seem to find the time these days, but I used to be. When I was a kid, I'd always have my nose stuck in some murder mystery crime type story."

"What, like Nancy Drew?" I giggled.

"Hey, don't knock Nancy Drew. Girl knew her stuff!" Charlie said, before taking a sip of her juice.

"Don't tell me she inspired you to become an officer of the law?"

"No, that would be my dad. Let's just say being a cop runs in the Buckton family."

I noticed the sudden tenseness in her voice and I sensed it wasn't something she felt comfortable talking about.

"So, have you read any of it yet... my book?" I said, changing the subject.

I watched as Charlie proceeded to open the top draw of her desk, and I cringed slightly as she pulled out the hardcover version of my most recently published work of fiction."

"Caught in the Act? It has a cool, intriguing ring to it... and I'm loving the publicity shot, by the way," she said with a knowing grin, turning the book over in her hand to look at the back cover.

It was a black and white full length shot of me, grinning broadly with a surf board tucked under my arm, taken last year at Cottesloe beach.

"I didn't know you were one of those surfer type chicks," Charlie said with a smile that, even sitting down, made me go weak at the knees.

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me, Senior Constable." I replied with a shy smile.

"Well, I'm looking forward to_ everything_ I discover."

Our harmless but flirtatious banter wasn't lost. On either of us.

"So, have you managed to read any of it yet?" I asked again.

"Not much I'm afraid, just the first few pages. But I must say, I'm _really_ liking the description of this Kennedy Lehane chick. She sounds hot!"

Charlie was referring to my book's protagonist; a tough, no nonsense former homicide detective turned private investigator. I watched, wide eyed as she proceeded to open the book at a turned down corner of the page, and began to read an excerpt.

_She may have looked serene and innocent, with her striking brunette locks that cascaded down her shoulders and a figure befitting a catwalk model, however Kennedy Lehane was far tougher than her appearance portrayed. Intelligent and beautiful, with a wilful nature and an infectious exuberance for life, Kennedy was by anyone's standards, the complete package. But the thirty-one year old former homicide detective was a no nonsense cut to the chase type who said what she thought and never regretted a single word. Sure, she had a softer side; a side she kept separate from the job. But it was a side she largely kept reserved from the world. _

"She sounds _totally _doable... I'm already hooked! So, what's the book about, exactly? Besides this hot cop." Charlie said, raising an inquisitive eye brow.

"I can't tell you that, Charlie," I said, in mock horror. "You need to read it."

"Oh come on, Jo. Sell it to me. Just give me a short synopsis. Please."

Whether it was the way her blue eyes danced when she said my name, or the beautiful smile that lit up her face' either way, I found Charlie Buckton impossibly hard to say no to.

"Okay, since it's you. Well, the story centers around our protagonist, Kennedy, who's a private investigator. She gets hired by a famous and wealthy family after the police fail to find their teenage daughter who goes missing in suspicious circumstances after holidaying with her up-and-coming rock star boyfriend. Who's a jerk, by the way. Let's just say Kennedy has rather unique observation skills and an uncanny insight into the human psyche. She specialises in cold reading; it's a technique favoured by psychics, fortune tellers and con artists."

"Oh, kind of like The Mentalist?"

"Yeah, kind of. Don't tell me you're a fan of that show."

"Not exactly. Lesley's made Dana and I sit through a few episodes. She has a bit of a thing for the guy who plays Patrick Jane."

"I guess he is kind of easy on the eye... if you like that sort of thing." I said, laughing as Charlie wrinkled up her nose in the cutest of ways. "But Robin Tunney... now she's far more my idea of eye candy."

"Oh yeah, I had a bit of a teenage crush on her in The Craft. Her and Neve Campbell."

"Me too. Did you know Robin Tunney had to wear a wig for that role? She'd shaved her head for a film role the previous year."

"No way! I'd never have guessed."

For the next half an hour, we continued to chat aimlessly about anything and everything. I discovered we both harboured a now not-so-secret crush on actress Eliza Dushku; loved the TV shows My Kitchen Rules and So You Think You Can Dance; had aspirations to visit faraway places like Canada and England; and that we both had a thing for Tim Tams.

Once the midnight feast had eventually been devoured, noticing the time, I stood up and began to pack away the remains of our impromptu picnic.

'It's almost one o'clock. I really shouldn't keep you from your work any longer," I said, failing to hide the disappointment from my voice.

"I guess so," Charlie said, sounding equally disappointed that we had to draw things to an end. "Jo, before you go, I was wondering if you could... if you wouldn't mind maybe doing me a small favour... please?" Charlie said, fixing me with a shy smile.

"Sure."

"Would you mind signing your book for me?" she looked at me, her shy smile having been replaced by a huge grin. "It's just... well I'm kinda stoked that I know a best selling novelist."

"You really are _too_ cute for words, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton... it would be my absolute pleasure."

I took the book from Charlie, and a pen, and began to scribble an inscription in the inside cover, before closing the book and handing it back to her.

"Well, I'd best let you get back to work, Senior Constable."

"Thanks for stopping by, Jo. It's been great seeing you again. And thanks for the food, it was lovely."

"You're very welcome. Bye, Charlie."

"Bye, Joey."

As I took my leave, I didn't need to have eyes in the back of my head to know that Charlie was already eagerly perusing my little message, which read:

_Dear Charlie,_

_I may profess to be a writer, but I have no words to justly explain how much sunshine being in your presence brings into my so-called existence of a life. _

_Until our next "date" (which I remain hopeful will be soon) you remain never very far from my thoughts._

_Much love,_

_Joey xxx_

_PS. Kennedy Lehane has nothing on you!_


	10. Chapter 10

Hi

Sorry, no doubt this will fool you all into thinking that this is a chapter update :(

But I'm afraid not! Sadly, neither my co-writer, honey, or myself are going to be in a position to continue writing Blind Date. At least for the time being.

I would like to thank my very talented co-writer for sharing this experience with me. I know we had no idea where we would take the story - or whether it would make it past a couple of chapters! But it's been a blast!

And we would both like to thank you guys for reading this little story. It's been a labour of love and a joy to write and we've both been stoked by your amazing comments and feedback :)

For those of you reading my other story, Three Months Sober, I will be continuing to post material I have already written.

All the best,

Paperheart18 & honey 77


End file.
